Bionicle 2015 Legends Of Okoto (hiatus)
by Bio-Factory2251
Summary: the protectors forged a plan to get to the temple of time can they get there without succumbing of the skull spiders this is my story interpretation of bionicle 2015
1. Chapter 1

in a mystical island of okoto all lived in harmony. it was a place of wonders and beautiful landscape from the islands elements there were 2 mask makers ekimu the master of creation and makuta the master of control they made a rule to never make a mask that contains more than one element. but makuta wanted the strongest mask of all. the mask of ULTIMATE POWER. when makuta put it on it took control over him and the island began to shake and crumble realising what his brother had done he managed to knock the mask off him. which made a shockwave sending both brothers in a deep slumber. the masks were scattered around the island waiting for a time for them to be found.

now at ta-koto the protectors arrived at the gathering hall here they talk about the how they are gonna get to the temple of time without succumbing to the skull spiders **"i suggest we take all the weapons we can and charge our way** **through**!" suggested by whenua the protector of earth then vakama the protector of fire spoke up **"we can't do that. the place is crawling with skull spiders if we go there without plans we may never return!" "then what do you suggest we do fire-spitter!"** shouted by nokama the protector of water **"hmm how about we go there without being seen"** suggested by matau protector of jungle **"thats a great idea vine-swinger but how do we do that?" **questioned by onewa the protector of stone **"i have an idea!" **told by vakama laying out the map to the temple of time then vakama layed out all the plans to get there now they took all the lightest weapons they can carry. armed themselves with elemental mini-guns and they went out.

**"all right we will cross here if skull spiders appear get them without other spiders knowing"** explained by vakama as they went to the path they fought few spiders then they reached the temple of time while hiding in the trees but it had an army of skull spiders guarding it **"great vakama great. how are we gonna fight our way here then! plus were out of ammunition!" **exclaimed by onewa **"|:/ you do know you have melee weapons.."** told by vakama **"are you sure these are enough plus matau doesn't have melee weapons."** exclaimed by nokama then vakama took a stick and sharpened it and took another one and light it up** "here matau" **told by vakama as he gave make-up weapons to matau **"*sigh* fine..." **exclaimed by matau **"all right lets do this!" **shouted by vakama as they charged to the skull spiders as the spiders are alerted they jumped to the protecters

but vakama used his fire blade to burn then whenua threw his daggers to the skull spiders hitting them. nokama took the spears from her minion and threw them. then nuju the protector of ice sliced his way through the spiders with his saw. onewa jabbed his spear at the skull spiders making his way to battle. as vakama reached the temple of time he looked at his comrades **"ITS TOO LATE FOR US NOW VAKAMA SUMMON THEM!"** Sshouted by nokama as she and the others overwhelmed by skull spiders **"NOKAMA NO! GRRR!"** shouted by vakama he looked away and used the suva to summon the masters **"grr this better work!" **exclaimed by vakama as the suva lit it made a flashing light and a shockwave which knocked out vakama and the skull spiders

**"woah he has done it yes!" **exclaimed by matau as he witnessed the suva's flashing light then the protectors cheered but the happiness quickly ended as and image flashed **"woah what does it say?"** questioned by nuju **"hmm no no no no!" **exclaimed by vakama seeing that the masters will be summoned in the next 3 days **"WE HAVENT GOT 3 DAYS DAMNIT!" **exclaimed by vakama as the protectors went back to their villages they ordered the villagers to evacuate to safer places until the masters arrived now at the gathering hall the protectors get every ammunition in it and every weapon and prepared to defend each of their villages now at a secluded lair a skull spider went to his master and reported the trouble that happened the lord of skull spiders ordered every skull spider to head out to every village and attack. now at ta-koto the protector of fire with his son is in a place with glyphs **"hear now my son. what the prophecy says when times are dark and all hope seems lost. the protectors must gather one from each tribe evoke the power of past and future and look to the skies. for an answer when the stars align. 6 comeths will bring time less heroes to claim the masks of power. and find the mask maker. united will hold the power to defeat evil." **explained by vakama as his son was surprised at it. now 3 days has passed and each village was broken battered and destroyed with each protector half injured will the protectors survivie he onslaught or is it too late for them find out in CHAPTER 2: arrival of the masters of elements.


	2. Chapter 2

**previously on legends of okoto: our protectors have summoned the masters but were delayed until 3 days each protector went to their each village and defended it until the masters' coming _**

now the villagers and protectors of each villages look up the skies and saw colourful meteors crashing down their villages now at ta-koto a red meteor crashed the vakama and the villagers went in to see. then they saw a big figure stepping out of the meteor as the smoke cleared the figure was donned in red armour all over accompanied by gold plating on the chest,the arms and the upper legs and a mask with 2 holes at each side, a rectangular hole at the top with a massive circle at the mouth and 2 eyeholes. the red figure had a board with him and 2 gold sword behind him

**"uhhh my head i can't remember anything. who am i and...where am i?"** questioned by the red figure. **"you are tahu we summoned you to help us fight against the evil skull spiders."** answered by vakama **"well that explains everything. but what do i know about..fighting skull spiders?" **questioned by tahu then the villagers gasped **"woah did i say something?"** questioned by tahu **"NO! its those skull spiders behind you!"** shouted by vakama then tahu looked behind and quickly jabbed one with his shield then he noticed his swords behind him. so he took one and slashed one in half **"woah! how did i?"** exclaimed by tahu **"you may not remember who you are but deep inside you still are who you are."** told to him by vakama **"you told me to fight skull spiders. is that it? seems easy to me." **told by tahu **"that and get the golden masks,defeat the lord of skull spiders and finally awaken ekimu"** explained by vakama **"eki-who now?"** questioned by vakama **"ekimu is the mask maker of this island but when he confronted makuta he fell into a deep sleep with makuta"** explained by vakama "**ok i should get going now.. right?" **told by tahu walking away **"not just you...i also will come with you."** told by vakama as he went along with tahu **"right.. fine."** exclaimed by tahu

now at ko-koto a white meteor crashed down at mountain the protector of ice examines the meteor a tall white figure appears the figure is donned in white armour accompanied by large gold armour in the shoulders,chest and feet and carries a large bladed shield and spear so nuju explained him everything and told him he was kopaka and then they went to the journey

now at le-koto a green meteor crashed down at the forest as matau looks around he looked more and saw a tall green figure that is donned in green armour accompanied by silver armour with spikes on his shoulders he is carrying 2 katanas so matau explained him everything and told him he was lewa and then they went to the journey

now at ga-koto a blue meteor crashed down at the island as nokama looks around she saw a tall blue figure that is donned in dark azure armour accompanied by silver armour with fins on the lower legs she is carrying a giant trident then nokama explained her everything and told him he was gali and then they went to the journey

now at the top of onu-koto a purple meteor crashed down at the mountain as whenua looks around he saw a very tall and giant figure that is donned in black armour accompanied by gold and silver armour with giant pads on his shoulders he is carrying shovel-like hands on each hand then whenua explained him everything and told him he was onua then they went to the journey

now at the deserts of po-koto a brown meteor crashed down at the desert as onewa looked around he saw a kind-of tall figure that is donned in brown armour accompanied by silver armour with a shoulder pad he is carrying 2 boomerangs on each hand then onewa told him he was pohatu then he explained him everything and they went to the journey

now at a volcano vakama and tahu master of fire was right below it **"alright so is this where the golden mask is? cuz if it i'll lose my cool." **exclaimed by tahu **"yes this is the place. and please try not to wreck stuff." **replied by vakama then they continued to go to the volcano as they see there is no other way to go tahu took his swords behind him **"vakama get ahold of my back were climbing." **told by tahu as he used his swords to climb **"hurry tahu behind us are more skull spiders."** exclaimed by vakama as he saw more skull spiders heading their way

kopaka master of ice and nuju was striding through raging blizzards **"so this is where i'll get it hmm?" **questioned by kopaka looking down at the protector **"yes but i fear were not alone look!" **replied by nuju then kopaka looked behind to see skull spiders swarming **"stay back." **answered by kopaka then nuju took a step back then a skull spider jumped but kopaka strikes it with his spear impaling it then the protector watched as kopaka kill every skull spider in the area while impaling it mercilessly **"it would be easier to use a sword and shield instead of this spear" **exclaimed by kopaka**  
**

lewa master of jungles and matau was cutting through thick woodlands **"whew that was tiring. how long will this journey go on?" **exclaimed by lewa **"don't worry lewa we will get there...i hope."** replied by matau **"PROTECTOR LOOK OUT!" **shouted by lewa the protector looked and he saw a swarm one jumped and went to matau's face **"don't worry matau i'll help you!" **shouted by lewa as he beats up the protectors face until the skull spider gets off** "ohh what happened? my face is aching too bad." **questioned by matau **"uhh you fell into a tree yeah**" answered by lewa as he lied **"i could use an axe though it would be a lot easier cutting trees" **exclaimed by lewa

at the ocean it was a fast way for gali master of water and nokama **"so... your telling me that there five more masters like me right?**" questioned by gali while swimming **"yes...and good thing were almost near the mask (I'm getting tired of your jokes |:/)"** answered by nokama **"hold on i sense something...fishy.."** told by gali while making a quick joke **"what? seriously stop making jokes" **replied by nokama then they saw the skull spiders surrounding the mask **"*sigh* great.. more skull spiders"** exclaimed by gali** "though it would be nice if i could have dual hooks instead of this giant trident."  
**told by gali

now underground onua master of earth and whenua was carving through solid rock** "hehehe good thing I'm not the only master here if i was the it'd be a pain to fight every skull spider in this island."** told by onua **"wait onua...look theres the mask!"** replied by whenua as they saw the golden mask when the protector looked behind him he saw onua was fighting many skull spiders **"ohh mind if i help?" **questioned by whenua **"no...im fine" **answered by onua as he fought them with ease **"why do i feel like i should be holding claws instead of shovels?" **questioned by onua

now the sun burned pohatu master of stone and onewa walks as the fought their way through the deserts** "(my feet hurts this master won't take a break i hate this dang it!)" **thought by onewa as he is walking through the deserts** "onewa i see the mask quick lets go!" **told by pohatu as he ran to the mask then onewa grunted and followed him while skull scorpions are stalking them **"i feel like i should be faster than usual. what do you think protector?" **questioned by pohatu **"i don't know and its onewa."** replied by onewa

but reaching your goal does not mean the end of danger. far from it know this masters the shadows of the shrines hold stronger enemies. than you could ever imagine be brave be strong. believe in your destiny.

stay tuned for chapter 3: elemental powers unleashed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on the legends of okoto: they traveled for weeks through dangerous lands. Now the six heroes and their protectors could finally seal their goals. Six secret shrines six golden masks waiting to be found **

**Intro scene:** ** watch?v=BYwS1dJRTi0**

Now as tahu and the protector of fire reached the top "**no time to waste tahu….i fear we are not alone!" **alerted by the protector then the skull spider also reached the top. Tahu had no idea what heroes normally did when facing a threat like this. But it simply made sense to….throw his gold swords at them and RUN! Then they saw the skull spiders blocked the way but vakama used his machine gun to shoot at them **"come on tahu lets go!" **commanded by vakama as he runs then tahu followed **"ahh there it is!" **told by vakama as he saw the golden mask of fire down below **"we don't have much time tahu…GET THE MASK I'll keep them away!" **exclaimed by vakama then tahu jumped **"rahh!" **shouted by tahu as he rode his blades to the mask meanwhile vakama ran out of ammo thus he used his fire blades but 2 skull spiders jumped and knocked the weapons off him

Meanwhile kopaka and the protector of ice** "well ummm that was impressive kopaka but rather gory" **exclaimed by nuju **"arent they your enemies….?" **Questioned by kopaka **"yes but….nah forget it your way is your way." **Told by nuju **"oh wait wait look!" **alerted by nuju then kopaka looked **"hmm what?" **questioned by kopaka **"there! The golden mask!" **shouted by nuju then kopaka looked behind him and saw more skull spiders **"protector cover me while I get the mask." **Commanded by kopaka as he makes his way for the mask .

In other places lewa and the protector of jungle have arrived near the mask **"all right show time lets go!" **told by lewa with excitement "**we don't know if theres a trap." **Exclaimed by matau **"HAH! Whats a trap gonna do to me?" **boasted by lewa as he makes way for the mask but suddenly a sturdy vine came in and grappled lewa's leg holding him upside down **"oh that's what." **Exclaimed by lewa then lewa saw the skull spiders **"protector cover me while I get the mask." **Commanded by lewa as he notices the mask inches away but couldn't get to it cuz he is tangled.

Somewhere in an ocean gali and the protector of water have arrived near the mask **"ooh there it is…lets go." **Told by gali as she goes nearer to the mask **"right….uh oh we got company!" **told by nokama as she saw the skull spiders attacking **"I sea that." **Told by gali as he made a small joke **"THIS ISNT ABOUT JOKES! GET THE MASK!" **shouted by nokama **"alright alright but cover me will ya." **replied by gali as she swims to the mask

Now underground onua and the protector of earth have arrived at the hiding place of the golden mask **"whew finally we've arrived without getting lost." **Told by onua **"rights lets get this over with and get the mask." **Replied by whenua **"we might have a problem with that" **told by onua as he saw the skull spiders behind them **"ohh don't worry get the mask I'll keep them away!" **replide by whenua then onua jumped to the platforms and begins to go get the mask

Now at the hot desert pohatu and the protector of stone have finally arrived at the shrine of the golden masks **"whew finally we have arrived my feet hurt." **Exclaimed by whenua **"ya good for you cuz theres and army of skull spiders coming and i need you to stay here and cover me while I get the mask." **Explained by pohatu as he uses his tornado to go to the mask then whenua grunted and went in to a defense position

the six heroes had all reached their shrines. pohatu,kopaka,lewa,gali,onua and tahu the protectors have guided them wisely. but time was running out skull spiders launch their attacks and the protectors would not stand a chance against them at tahu **"fulfill the prophecy. the time has come!"** told by vakama as he gets attacked by skull spiders now the masters held each golden mask and put it to their faces elemental powers filled the tahu's body completely **"run tahu its too late for me!" **shouted by vakama while being attacked by skull spiders** "no it is not too late! FOR I AM THE MASTER OF FIRE!" **answered by tahu as he blasts away the skull spiders with a giant fire blast. the golden masks gave them elemental strength to defeat the skull spiders their amazing powers have been unlocked. lewa used his jungle axes to slice the enemy,gali used her elemental staff to rise against the spiders,onua's shovels have transformed into an earth hammer and smashed his way through the spiders,kopaka took the protector and used his shield to cast an ice shield to defend themselves against the spiders and pohatu took his elemental boomerangs and threw them at the enemy

now the six heroes have collected their masks now all they have to do now is to defeat the lord of skull spiders the battle will begin at chapter 4: The Masters United!

**Authors notes: just so you know im gonna make a separate story about the skull warriors YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Previosly on bionicle 2015: now the six heroes have collected their masks now all they have to do now is to defeat the lord of skull spiders the battle will begin at chapter 4: The Masters United!

Now the heroes have proven themselves worthy and re now filled with elemetal powers ice,water,jungle,stone,earth and fire "ahaha I feel amazing power! I can even hear voices in my head! Wait thats not normal is it?" said tahu "no tahu...it's from inside your mask the voice of ekimu the mask maker! He's calling you" replied by vakama "right. and all thats left is fighting the big bad right?" questioned by tahu "you have done only the first part the true quest is ahead of you and where you are heading I cannot follow..." replied by vakama "ooh wait theres more than a voice I can see something." said by tahu as he sees something within the mask a magnificent city but in ruins something terrible had happened there once. And something even more terrible is waiting "should I find the mask maker...alone?" questioned by tahu "no one can handle this quest alone there 6 elements mastered each by one master you must gather them and find the mask maker." _replied by vakama _

_now each toa are now heading to the ancient city there they will face the lord of skull spiders the protectors told them that now the protectors are heading to their own destinies aswell they must defend their own villages while the 6 heroes fight the lord of skull spiders now at the ancient city the six heroes have arrived they look at each other in confusion wondering who each of these people are but that does not matter they know that each of these people are also masters of a certain element now a red figure appears at the entrance _

"_i am tahu the master of fire the prophecy brought us here under my leadership." __told by tahu as he proclaims himself leader then kopaka spoke up __"then if your the master of fire then that fire must've burnt your brain I kopaka salute to no one!" __replied by kopaka in anger __"( I dont ike this guy im getting bad vibes from him) oh but you must understand I prophecy said I am the leader.'' __told by tahu __'' oh really? leaders are strong lets prove that here and now…!" __told by kopaka as he challenged tahu now tahu and kopaka charged through each other and beat each other up __"the prophecy didnt said anything about 2 masters fighting." __told by pohatu as he witnessed the master of fire and ice fighting __"grr stop this is not what we should do are mission is to find the mask maker not fight like idiots!" __told by gali as __s__he broke up the fight. _

_now both masters stopped their brawl. "guys we have company." told by lewa as he saw the lord of skull spiders "everyone get ready this is why were here!" commanded by tahu readying its swords but the lord of skull spiders isnt just a stupid insect it was aware of the toas arrival thus it had a plan then lewa charged "let jungle blow that insect away!" told by lewa but kopaka ran him over "NO let ice freeze it dead!" told by kopaka but the skull spiders jumped and the six masters looked up the lord of skull spiders caused and earthquake which separated the six masters _

_on lewa and onua both each fell but onua fell faster while lewa he kept hitting trees and alike once he fell he checked around the area "whew good thing i am lucky-good and that I'm alive-well and intact wait wheres my gold mask oh crap as he looked around the area for the golden mask he saw a large group of skull spiders oh crap this is not good as he saw in his hands he does not have is weapons which left him armless now the skull spiders launched their attack lewa tried to fend them off but he failed "nonono NOOOO!" told by lewa as his last words before something happened to him_

_meanwhile onua was lucky he had his mask and weapons intact as he fends off the skull spiders now he saw one peculiar spider in the shadows "woah since when do spiders float?" questioned by onua but when the spider went out of the shadows it appeared to be lewa possessed by a skull spider "oh nuts!" told by onua now the possessed lewa attacks onua with his katanas onua dodged out of the way then the possessed lewa charges to onua and tried to slash him but onua grabbed his katana and threw it out next onua punched lewa launching him to a wall knocking him off next onua jumped to him and held the skull spider and tried to take it off but it won't come off so he tried to punch it repeatedly until it comes off dead "ohh i feel like a thousand punches in my head" told by lewa as he felt the pain in his head as onua looked around the area he found lewa's gold mask and gave it to him "thanks" told by lewa _

_meanwhile tahu was slashing his way through a horde of skull spiders without a problem "grr when i find that lord of shitty spiders i will kill it!" exclaimed __Tahu as he sheathed then he heard a sound that sounds like something is walking as tahu heard that he unsheathed his swords as he saw the shadow "come at me bro I DARE YOU!" as the shadow comes out of the darkness it was gali the master of water "oh its you..." said tahu as he sheathed his swords "what does the sounds of footsteps make you...fishy?" questioned gali with a slight pun "(YIKES that pun sucks!) no..." thought tahu "well come on we have to regroup" said gali as she walked forward "HEY YOU DONT COMMAND ME IM THE LEADER HERE...! *clear throat* sorry i can get carried away at times" "your forgiven." said gali as she forgave tahu's attittude_

_now at kopaka was climbing a mountain to get up back to the ancient city then suddenly he heard a sound that sounds like a jet "hey brother wassup!" greeted by pohatu floating with his jeterangs "leave me alone..." hissed kopaka in a quiet tone "tsk tsk kopaka you can't never get up that mountain. you know why?" said pohatu while again floating "yes i know cuz you are here!" answered kopaka "no brother you are wrong it's because you are heavy.." said pohatu "pohatu skull spider behind you!" shouted kopaka "what skull spider i don't see one.." said pohatu checking around for skull spider "oh hello there li'l guy" told pohatu as he saw and petted the skull spider. then suddenly kopaka imapaled the skull spider with his spear. "oh thats not nice..." hissed pohatu _

_meanwhile lewa and onua are fighting their way through the skull spiders "whew fighting these spiders are hard!" told lewa as he slashed one skull spider after another and another "are you kidding this is super EASY!" told onua as he slammed his hammer to the ground launching the skull spiders away from them "thats because you have a hammer!" shouted lewa "Shh lewa did you hear that?" questioned onua as he heard voices "ya i hear it too." answered lewa and what they heard was an argument "i told you my swords are far better than your trident. their sharp,golden and of course i don't have to carry each of them with 2 hands!" told by a voice "well thats because you have 2 of them thats cheating!" told by female voice "no its not!" "yes it is!" told by both mysterious voices as the voices gets louder onua and lewa followed the voice only to found out it was tahu and gali arguing "brother,sister i thought we lost you?!" questioned by lewa "don't call me that..." hissed tahu "the only masters we need to find now are pohatu and kopaka" told gali then onua pointed his finger up then the other followed his hand only to see pohatu and kopaka finding them "hey guys up here!" shouted pohatu _

_later on all masters finally reached the ancient city their they saw the LOSS gone "darn it okay guys heres the plan-" told by tahu after he got interrupted "WHY YOU SHOULD YOU COMMAND US I SHOULD BE LEADER!" shouted kopaka angrily "because kopaka the prophecy and of course ekimu told me. got a problem with that?" told tahu " i...guess not" answered kopaka "good now heres the plan" told by tahu as he forged a plan now as they went to the ancient city they saw the LOSS waiting for them then tahu charged next the LOSS blocked it from behind gali and lewa charged up their elemental power and blasted the lord of skull spider but the LOSS blocked it next kopaka iced its limbs now the LOSS is unable to move as it looked up it saw onua about to smack it with his hammer after that the LOSS is defeated it stood up and tried to escape but pohatu threw his boomerangs and hits the LOSS only to lead to its fall "yes we won!" shouted tahu "is it...over?" questioned gali "no sister we only have made the first step." told tahu as he looked at gali "good job toa but now you must find ekimu and save the island" told by a voice "who said that?" questioned tahu he looked around only to see the protector of fire "you are truly the ones we summoned." told vakama as he leaves the masters "ooh wait guys i hear that voice in my head" told tahu as his mask started acting again "i am ekimu you have defeated the lord of skull spiders. you are truly heroes but now you must find the place where is rest." told by ekimu now the six heroes walk into the ancient city to find ekimu before the forces of evil find it after they passed the totems a skeletal hand came out without them knowing_

_stay tuned for Bionicle 2015 spinoff:__Skull Warriors rising, chapter 5: ekimu's awakening_


	5. Chapter 5

(if you hadn't read bionicle 2015 skull warriors rising...pls do it cuz it is part of this story.) previously on bionicle 2015 the toa were captured by the skull warriors and are held captive grinder held a challenge for the master of fire. he succeded but...without its price, tahu was injured thus he rested at the arena. he then saw skull grinder still alive and out for ekimu. **"i have to awaken ekimu..." **said tahu with fear in his voice

intro sequence: ( watch?v=BYwS1dJRTi0)

so the story begins as tahu hides behind a wall as grinder limps to the shortcut that leads to the temple where ekimu rests. **"if he gets there...he'll kill him." **thought tahu once grinder left the arena. tahu made a ran for it but with excruciating pain on his body he seems to run slower than usual. meanwhile the other 5 toa are fighting the massive army of skull spiders **"sooner or later we'll tire out..." **said lewa as he threw his axe at some skull spiders. **"no we must keep fighting if were to awaken ekimu!" **said kopaka as he charges through hordes of skull spiders gali used her golden mask to wash away some skull spiders, onua smashed his hammer to the ground launching the skull spiders in mid-air, pohatu then defeated the skull spiders by lifting stones with his mask power and squeezed them


End file.
